


晚安

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	晚安

01

收工回家已经很晚了，张云雷记不起来在家里吃晚饭悠闲地洗完澡窝进被窝里的那种感觉。他给自己倒了杯酒，塞上耳机听了会儿歌。

屋子里太安静了，安静到张云雷觉得害怕。

酒顺着杯壁流下来，鲜红的颜色映入张云雷的眼中。他看着那酒，不自觉地想到了这时候会挂在他耳边的声音。

杯壁下流啊，杯壁下流。

你才卑鄙下流呢。张云雷喃喃自语刚想要反驳习惯性地转头才反应过来这屋子里只有他一个人。

只有他一个人，哪里来的那些熟悉却又不在耳边的絮语呢？没有人在能够管他让他不要喝酒，笑着和他打趣这些听起来很没有意思，又破又烂的梗了。

可是这个时候，张云雷又想他了。

双手不自觉地敲打着屏幕，也不知道发了个什么过去，给了谁。反正就是我到家了，跟你说一声道个晚安之类的话语。

发完他就愣了，置顶对话框，他留的还是杨九郎的。他把晚安信息发给了杨九郎。

有些意外的，杨九郎秒回了过来，说了一句：晚安。

张云雷不应该道晚安的，他并没有习惯和杨九郎分开的日子。他应该要习惯的。

02

不爱了才会分开，太爱了也会分开。

这是个谬论。哪里会有人因为太爱了爱不够分开的，如果有的话，那就还是不爱。

哪里有什么爱不爱的，就是希望他更好。杨九郎挥了挥手，把那些所谓的谬论都拍开。他扬起惯常上扬的嘴角，还是那样的开朗温柔。

我俩不一样。

最开始的时候他们也和别人一样，不温不火的。很早之前了吧，早到多久杨九郎自己都不记得了，他只记得有一回他和张云雷坐在一旁正笑着说话呢，张云雷认真地看着他跟他说不然咱俩分开吧。

我怕耽误你。张云雷那个时候是这样说的。那个时候不比现在，没有经过生离死别，更应该好分开一些，但是杨九郎没有选择走。他们熬过了最难熬的岁月，应该不怕什么现在和将来了。

我不是要和他分开，我没想过要离开他，出了那事就更不可能分开的。杨九郎撇了撇嘴，我只是想让他知道，他不是只需要我的，他可以需要很多人，不只有我。

杨九郎最能够看到张云雷脆弱易碎的一面。张云雷毫不客气地把这些展现开来给杨九郎看，他对杨九郎毫无保留，不分场合脱口而出就是爱。

我爱杨九郎，我只要学会爱他就可以了。

这样信任的话语让杨九郎觉得荣幸也觉得有那么一丝丝的退却。

我爱他的，我也爱他。

但是我不敢接受这份爱。杨九郎宁愿把自己的真心隐藏以来，在最不被人注意到的角落里咬牙切齿地计较着张云雷和别人的接触。

03

后台一向忙乱，来来往往的人，下了场的，接场的。拿错东西的也都是常事，今天这个鞋子穿到了别人的脚上，那袜子还是不一样的。

水裤拿错都是常有的事情。

但张云雷的东西一直都没有少。喝水的杯子里常有开水，下了台就可以喝，别的师兄弟当然很羡慕张云雷，但是也不懂为什么张云雷会很自然地把自己的东西和别人分开。

“我没有分开，他就在那里不会少。”张云雷淡淡地笑了，“也不知道是谁，这么会看东西帮我把那些东西照顾得好好的。”

“那是啊，您是师哥啊。”

师哥，因为是师哥吗？张云雷摇了摇头，他也有丢东西的时候的。那时候杨九郎比他还紧张，就像丢的是杨九郎的东西。捧哏的技能不管是主修还是选修杨九郎学得都不错，找着东西后杨九郎很是开心，也有自责，自责他没帮自己的角儿看好东西。

张云雷不丢东西都是杨九郎的功劳。

少了杨九郎的张云雷和普通人没什么两样，只是因为有了杨九郎所以张云雷才和别人有所不同。张云雷深深知道这个道理，他比谁都在乎着杨九郎，这个一直等着他陪他的人他是依赖的。

他无法不依赖杨九郎，哪怕他自己也知道，他不应该这样做。明明杨九郎也有自己的生活自己的一切，他应该放杨九郎自由，不应该去当自己那么爱杨九郎。

张云雷知道自己做不到，他努力过。

04

张云雷在后台丢了东西实属少见，张云雷回家了洗完澡躺在床上看手机才知道自己有的东西落在了后台。

“师哥快去找找吧，估计晚一些就不知道被谁不认识的拿走了。到时候找都找不回来了。”

已经是深夜了，张云雷抓了抓自己的头发选择放弃。他窝在自己的床上闭着眼睛想道，拿走就拿走吧，他不要那东西了。

不符合他抠门的一贯作风，想到这里张云雷自己都笑了。手机里的聊天消息很快就盖过去了，玩笑打闹把消息刷了上去，不仔细翻找的人是不会发现的。张云雷闷着躺了一会儿依旧是睡不到。

那东西，好像是九郎送给他的。

九郎送给他的。

经理要是不在还不好找钥匙，张云雷随便穿了个毛衣套了个外套便出了门，他的破洞牛仔裤膝盖还露在外面，风吹得他冰凉，让他开始后悔自己的举动来。

不过是一件也九郎送给他的东西，他有好多杨九郎送给他的东西，少那一件也不会怎么样。杨九郎以后也许还会给他买，这是他们很早之前就有的默契，互送礼物，像是为了什么仪式，也是这样在昭示着他们两个人的关系。

心里总是想着对方。

可那件东西跟了张云雷好多年了。

05

屋子里有动静，没用到钥匙，张云雷轻轻推开门便看见猫着腰的杨九郎。像是在找什么东西，杨九郎一身的便装，还穿着拖鞋，估计是没来得及换下去。张云雷没发出动静，只是默默地看着他。

是在找张云雷留下来的东西，杨九郎习惯性地翻开手机准备等张云雷的晚安电话才想起来他们已经不说晚安了。

是他自找的，是他自己对张云雷说，我不想要我们太没有距离。角儿，你火了，我真心欢喜，我想要你回头就看见我，我一直陪着你。

但你不是属于我的。

那种感情从一开始就应该想到会有结束的，虽然说着不去期待，可是真的当张云雷不给杨九郎回应的时候杨九郎还是会失落。他就站在不远处看着张云雷挂着浅浅的笑，和别人谈笑风生，他不自觉地也跟着笑，和张云雷四目相对的时候更觉得尴尬。他真的，很喜欢很喜欢张云雷。

当他翻到群消息的时候，第一反应就是要去帮张云雷找那遗落的东西。他的角儿没有了他果然就容易丢东西，那么晚了张云雷肯定不会来，要真是因为这样让这东西流落到别人手里，杨九郎不愿意。

便宜了谁都不行，杨九郎想要自己留着。也算是留着张云雷的一些东西，杨九郎自己都笑自己是变态，怎么像小姑娘一样留着自己喜欢的人东西睹物思人。

杨九郎所有的少女心，好像都给了张云雷。

“东西，找着了吗？”

杨九郎忽然听到这个声音，他一转身，看到外套大敞开着倚在门边看着他的张云雷。

“什么？”

“我说，东西，找着了吗？”

06

只有杨九郎才会这么上心。那东西到底放在哪里已经不是很重要了，可以保持着距离的两个人出乎意料地在这个夜晚相遇。

坐进副驾驶里张云雷系上了安全带，他看着杨九郎绕过车身坐进驾驶座里，勾着嘴角笑了笑。这种感觉很熟悉，就像是最寻常不过的事情。

刚一上车张云雷就问杨九郎，咱吃饭去吗？

成啊。

杨九郎说完一愣。他和张云雷第一次说话就是这样，那时候在后台，张云雷问他，吃饭去吗，杨九郎说好。东大桥吃的牛肉面，杨九郎现在都还记得。

他和张云雷之间，有太多千丝万缕的联系了。怎么都割舍不掉的关系，好像他们早已融入了彼此的生活里。不然怎么合作半年，杨九郎就说了永远呢。

永远和他在一起。

久违的一同吃饭，送回家。杨九郎喜欢这样的生活，和从前无异。这么些天的刻意保持距离杨九郎痛苦也难受，他甚至想要自私一回，张云雷凭什么不能是他的，他就是能够陪在张云雷的身边，一辈子。

下车后杨九郎和张云雷道了别，本来不用摇下车窗的，但是张云雷把车窗摇了下来，张云雷趴在窗户上看向杨九郎。哪怕夜色深沉，杨九郎也能看到张云雷帽子之下的笑意。

有什么想说的吗，杨九郎目光都在张云雷的身上，只有夜色深了四周无人，杨九郎才会这样用尽了温柔毫无保留地去看张云雷。

其实也不是什么很重要的话，张云雷犹豫了几秒，就和他说了一句晚安。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

杨九郎立刻接了话口，没什么不对的。但是张云雷并不满意，也不甘心，他身子都要倾出去了，看着杨九郎的脸，他又说了一句。

“明儿见。”

张云雷眼中的期待杨九郎是看得见的，像个小孩。杨九郎绽开了一个笑脸，用最温柔的声音回复他。

“好。”

道一声晚安，更期盼与你下次相见的每一个明天。

Fin


End file.
